Diamond Dust
.]] '''Diamond Dust' (ダイヤモンド ダスト Daiyamondo Dasuto), also known as Gem Dust, is a recurring Ice-elemental attack in the Final Fantasy series. It is commonly the attack of Shiva. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III 'Diamond Dust' is one of the abilities of Shiva in ''Final Fantasy III. It is similar to her Icy Stare, however it deals Ice-elemental damage to an entire enemy party. ''Final Fantasy IV 'Diamond Dust' is the summon attack used by Shiva in ''Final Fantasy IV. It inflicts Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. Though she can be fought in the Advance release in a usual form and as Lunar Shiva, she will not use Diamond Dust against you, but instead she uses the strong Ice attack, Ice Storm, which has a very similar effect, but effects a random amount of party members. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, Diamond Dust keeps being Shiva's signature attack. It is also an attack used by Lord Dragon. ''Final Fantasy V 'Diamond Dust' is the attack of Shiva. It inflicts Ice-elemental damage to all enemy targets. During the battle against Shiva she will only use Blizzara, and not her signature attack. Final Fantasy VI 'Diamond Dust, originally titled '''Gem Dust, is the attack of Shiva in Final Fantasy VI. It inflicts Ice-elemental damage to all enemy targets. ''Final Fantasy VII 'Diamond Dust' is the Ice-elemental ability of Shiva which hits all enemies. Final Fantasy VIII 'Diamond Dust' is the Ice-elemental ability of Shiva which strikes all enemies. Final Fantasy IX 'Diamond Dust' is Shiva's Ice-elemental summon ability which targets all members of the enemy party. Final Fantasy X Shiva uses 'Diamond Dust' as her Overdrive in ''Final Fantasy X. Inflicting Ice-elemental damage to all enemies, Diamond Dust is also used in the battles against Shiva and against Dark Shiva, where it is non-elemental. ''Final Fantasy X-2 While summons can't be used in this game, the enemy Shiva can use 'Diamond Dust' on the party when fighting her. Final Fantasy XI 'Diamond Dust' is the Astral Flow Blood Pact of Shiva. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Shiva can use the Ice-elemental attack, Diamond Dust. She will also use Diamond Dust when fought during the game. The Judge of Wings also summons Shiva who uses Diamond Dust to knock out Balthier during the game's storyline. ''Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII, Diamond Dust appears as the finisher move of Shiva's Gestalt Mode. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy When summoned, Shiva uses Diamond Dust to prevent the opponent's Bravery from increasing during a certain period of time. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts 'Diamond Dust' is a keyblade in ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix it is obtained after defeating the Ice Titan in the Gold Match. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Diamond Dust reappears as Vexen's Limit Break. Vexen summons ice from the ground to strike enemies from beneath, dealing Ice-elemental damage and inflicting the Frozen status. Gallery File:Shivaff4.PNG|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). File:FFIV_Diamond_Dust_DS.jpg|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:FFV Diamond Dust.png|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy V. File:Shivasummon.PNG|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy VI. (SNES) File:FFVI_Diamond_Dust_PSX.jpg|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy VI. (PSX) File:FFVI_Shiva.png|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy VI. (GBA) File:FFVII_Diamond_Dust.jpg|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Diamond Dust.png|Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy VIII. File:DFFShiva.png|Shiva uses Diamond Dust in Dissidia Final Fantasy. See Also *Shiva (Summon)/Summon Sequences Category:Summon Magic